


Not Again

by chipsandwaffles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is trapped in their own body while Chara controls them, and they are forced to watch Chara continue to kill and reset over and over again. They realized their mistake; they don't want to hurt anyone anymore. And yet, no one stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

"Chara, stop it!" Frisk screams. Chara laughs. Sans attacks them, but Chara dodges it all, knowing by now what attacks are coming.

"Please, stop. S-Sans, h-he doesn't deserve this! He did nothing wrong!" Chara looks at Frisk, dumbfounded. It's a look that gets them killed by an attack that Chara could have easily avoided if they wanted to. They're back in Game Over, and the look Chara is giving Frisk now is murderous. Though, perhaps that isn't saying much.

"Who cares if he's done anything wrong? This is what _you_ wanted! You wanted to see what would happen if you put my pretty little knife in him. And, after all this, after killing that other stupid skeleton and the fish, you want to stop now?" 

Frisk opens their mouth to say something, but words don't come out, and once again, they're back at their save point. Chara walks them down the hall where Sans is waiting for them, an evil smirk plastered on their face. Sans doesn't bat an eye when they meet, instead repeating the words he's been repeating for several deaths.

Chara focuses on the battle, ignoring Frisk when they start crying behind them. They have no time for crybabies. They've told that to Asriel more times then they could count, and they weren't about to start with Frisk.

"Yes, yes, almost there..."

"Chara, w-we could go d-do something else. W-we don't have to f-fight Sans-

"NO! Look what you made me do Frisk! Look at this! Hahahahahaha, Game Over again!" Chara spins around to glare at Frisk, pointing their knife at them menacingly.

"If you can't be-beat him, then st-stop this!"

"Stop what? What you wanted? Frisk, how many times do I have to remind you that you were the curious one. You wanted to see what would happen if you weren't nice to your "so called" friends. _You_ were the one that reset.  _You_ were the one who picked up my knife and swung it at Toriel. _You_ were the one who kept going even after so many monsters tried to stop you. _You_ were the one who made a deal with me. If you wanted to stop all this, you would've reset after Sans _offered_ it to you."

Chara gets closer, making Frisk curl up in fear. But Chara isn't having it. They brought this on themself, and Chara was going to show them that. 

"Why didn't you reset, dear little Frisk? Hm? Did you think maybe after seeing The End you'd feel better about all the death you've caused? Did you think that maybe you could start over? Get a good ending again, and again, and again?"

Frisk doesn't answer. Chara insists.

"If you don't answer me, we'll go back. We'll go back to the beginning. I don't have to kill that pile of bones. No, we can kill the others again. Oh, that sounds so fun, doesn't it Frisk?! We can go back and kill Toriel! Or maybe we should go the happy route, but at the end we kill Asgore. I'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Frisk still doesn't answer. Maybe if they're silent, Chara will go away. Maybe this truly was all just a bad dream. Maybe they'd wake up in a cozy bed and Toriel would make them breakfast. Maybe Papyrus and Undyne would teach them how to make spaghetti again. Maybe even Asriel could be there, and he'd pick flowers with them.

"Frisk, open your eyes, and look at me."

Frisk doesn't obey.

"LOOK. AT. ME. WHEN. I'M. TALKING. TO. YOU. FRISK."

Frisk cries out when they feel the knife to their throat, Chara holding them by the hair as they finally get Frisk to open their eyes. Their tears are falling faster, and Frisk wishes they had never picked that knife up.

"This is your fault, Frisk! You caused this! Why are you crying when you killed them first?"

"I-I didn't m-mean to!" Frisk replies. 

"Didn't mean to? Then what did you mean? To play a game? How is killing people a game, Frisk? Most people look down on that, don't they? As far as I remember, that's a _crime._ "

"I k-know! I-I just thought-"

"Thought what? That you could reset? That no one would remember _you_ killed them? Sans remembers. Asriel remembers. How many times were you going to reset before you were satisfied? Ten? Fifty? One hundred?" Chara grips harder on their hair, the knife moving to the side of Frisk's face.

"I d-don't know, I don't know! L-let go of me Chara! Please! J-just let go of me!"

"I don't think so, friend. We're together forever. Forever we'll play your game, killing more, and more, and one day we'll go to the surface. One day our fun down here will end, and we'll kill everyone up there too. And once we do, we'll reset. Again. And again. And again-"

"N-no, please! I'll do anything, Chara! I'll do wh-whatever you want! I'll give you anything, so stop this!" Frisk cries out, and Chara answers.

"Anything?" The grin on their face is unsettling, and Frisk can't help but nod out of fear.

"A-anything."

"You know what I want, Frisk."

"...I-I take it back. Anything but that. I-I can't trust you. You won't stop."

Chara stares for a long moment. Their grin fades, their hand falls away from Frisk's face, and they release their hold on them.

"Frisk. Give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want." The smile that appears on their face is anything but sweet and sincere. It gives Frisk shivers, and they can't help but shake their head.

"Then how about we close our "game..." We open it back up. We choose reset. We pick a name, and once again, we start all over. Back in our bed of- oh. Here we are. Our flowers. Mm, I can't wait to meet Toriel. Come, Frisk. _We have so much to do again._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea randomly and I have no idea if anyone else has done it, so. Here's my take on it. Ye. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
